¡Sugiere! ¡Pide! ¡No te cortes!
by Obsesin-Pocky23
Summary: Aviso desde ya: ¡Esto no es una historia! (No en su totalidad) Simplemente es un espacio donde recibo ideas para nuevas historias. Si tienes alguna idea que no te animas a crear ¡Dímela! y yo la pondré en práctica, se los juro. ¡Anímense! Besos.
1. Presentación y pedido(:

**¡Hola! (:**

Esta no es una historia, como pueden ver. Es un..am..como decirlo, un espacio donde me pueden dar ideas sobre alguna trama que se les haya ocurrido y que quieren que realice como nueva historia. De "Demashita Power puff girls Z", obviamente.

Les juro que como soy nueva aquí haré la mayoría, es en serio.

Esto es opcional, si quieren dejan reviews o si no talvez ya hayan cerrado esta página para entonces y toda esta escritura no habrá servido para nada e.e'

Bueno, como sea, les pido que no se corten y me den ideas, porfis.

Besos. Atte: Un nuevo y perdido intento de escritora.


	2. Preview 1

_**¡Heeeeeeeeeey! **_

_Bueno, estoy avanzando con una historia en la que me hizo pensar** Daliachicacereal.**_

_Curiosamente...no se me ocurría nada, así que comencé a escribir y va bien...aunque en realidad no sé a donde voy con esta historia xd. Digamos que no tengo idea aún de cuales van a ser los conflictos, etc..._

_Como sea, esta es una parte de lo que tengo (Solo avancé 2 capítulos, voy por el tercero) y la subiré en cuando llegue al capítulo 5 o al menos cuando se me ocurra por qué cosas van a pasar los chicos. Bueno, sin más, aquí va:_

**_DISCLAIMER: Ni las Powerpuff girls Z ni los Rowdyruff boys Z me pertenecen._**

* * *

Tres jóvenes con pinta de piratas_—que eso eran—_caminaban por las calles de un pueblo del mundo bajo. Todo ahí tenía poco o mucho que ver con lo ilegal.

**_—_****Eh, Brick ¿Como por qué estamos aquí?_—_**Dijo fastidiado un rubio de ojos azules, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos. Tenía el cabello desordenado, aunque este le daba un toque travieso. Toque que también tenía en los ojos y debido a eso se le denominó como el hermano menor, aunque los tres tengan la misma edad. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones negros muy holgados, una camisa blanca demasiado holgada que llevaba metida_—en cierta parte—_dentro del pantalón, un chaleco abierto color negro, un cinturón azul oscuro, botas negras sobre el pantalón y un sombrero negro como el de _Jack Sparrow_.

**_—_****Sí, hermano. No es por nada, pero ¿no deberíamos estar robándole a algún navegante o algo por el estilo?_—_**Un pelinegro de orbes verdes se encogió de hombros, también con las manos dentro de los bolsillos. Este estaba vestido similarmente a su hermano rubio, excepto por el cinturón, el cual era verde oscuro. Llevaba el cabello algo largo, sujetado en una pequeña coleta baja. Emitía un aire amenazante y sus ojos te daban a entender que no debías meterte con él bajo ninguna circunstancia.

**_—_****Lo sé, lo sé. Pero es que he recibido un…pequeño trabajo_—_**Respondió misteriosamente un pelirrojo con ojos de fuego. Andaba con ropa similar a los de sus hermanos menores, a excepción del cinturón, ya que el suyo era color rojo. Tenía el cabello completamente desordenado y un poco largo, el cual ocultaba bajo su gorra roja preferida. Es denominado el mayor debido a la gran inteligencia muy propia de él.

**_—_**** ¿Qué clase de trabajo?_ —_**Curioseó el rubio menor, alzando una ceja.

**_—_****Aún no me lo han dicho, Boomer. Lo único que sé es que nos va a pagar lo suficiente como para no tener que seguir robando, chicos. **

**_— _****¿Tanto así?_ —_**Dijo el oji-verde, mirando a su hermano mayor.

**_—_****Oh sí, Butch_—_**Asintió Brick.

**_—_****Pues entonces…hay que hacerlo_—_**Asintió Boomer, siendo secundado por sus hermanos."

(...)

**~#~**

**_—_****No bromees, ¿sólo eso?_ —_**Sonrió burlesco, alzando una ceja.

**_—_****No es tan sencillo como crees, Butch _—_**Dijo un hombre de tez ligeramente verdezca.

**_— _****¿Qué no sabes quienes somos? Somos los Rowdyruff boys Z, los piratas más peligrosos de todo el océano. Traer a esos piratas será cosa de nada_—_**Obvió, sobre estimándose.

**_—_****En eso estás en un error, Brick. Ustedes no son los más peligrosos_—_**Dijo el hombre.

**_— _****¿A qué se refiere?_ —_**Desconfió Boomer, entrecerrando los párpados.

**_—_****Si bien ustedes usan la violencia total, esos tipos te roban en menos de un parpadeo. Así _¡Zaz! _Fuera comida_—_**Chasqueó los dedos**_—_Lo extraño es que jamás han robado dinero, solo comida. Pero igual, eso obliga a los navegantes a terminar su viaje. Como sea, si les pido esto es porque ellos son los más peligrosos del océano y ustedes son los más aptos, se podría decir_, _para asemejarse a su agilidad_—_**Los chicos lo miraron como si fuera una basurita en la esquina.

Ellos se juntaron formando un pequeño círculo, conversaron sobre eso y cerraron el tema con la decisión del pelirrojo. Este volteó la mirada hacia el señor, lo examinó y habló.

**— ¿Y? ¿Dónde los encontramos?—**El hombre sonrió.

* * *

_Esta es solo una parte del primer capítulo, aunque de este no es mucho tampoco. El segundo si es alguito largo._

_Hasta ese tiempo nadie había descubierto que los piratas eran chicas, pobres cuando se enteren ._. _

_Orgullo de macho herido en 3...2...1_

_ASADSDASFDF Bueno, ya van viendo más o menos por dónde va la historia ¿verdad? Como ya dije antes no aseguro que sea buena, aún así espero no despertar con un cuchillo en la garganta ._. ¡Se los ruego! TToTT Me esfuerzo mucho muchitooooo. _

_¡AL QUE NO ME MATE LE REGALO UNA PAPA!:D :9 _

_¡AH! cieeeeeeeerto, voy a subir otra historia que ya había avanzado bastante y que, no sé, se me dio la gana por hacer (Aunque al inicio no iba a tratarse de eso .-. ¡A la michi! sdsdsaasdas)_

_Great, besos. Chaoooo._

**_And I'm like  
¡Oww!_**


End file.
